


Bereavement

by kowaiyoukai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-21
Updated: 2005-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kowaiyoukai/pseuds/kowaiyoukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my contribution to the AWDT’s one-year birthday ficfest, hosted by nocturnali and jamie2109. It’s actually a drabble! *dies of shock* Un-beta’d for now.</p>
<p>Written for and dedicated to ms_mindfunk. *much love*</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bereavement

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the AWDT’s one-year birthday ficfest, hosted by nocturnali and jamie2109. It’s actually a drabble! *dies of shock* Un-beta’d for now.
> 
> Written for and dedicated to ms_mindfunk. *much love*

“Are you all right?”

That question seemed to be at the tip of everyone’s tongue today. Draco sighed and let his head tip backwards until he saw Harry standing just behind him.

“Hey,” Draco said, bringing his head back up and staring straight ahead once more. He was kneeling, balancing on his toes, facing a cold slab of stone. The wind blew his hair around his face, forcing him to reach a hand to push it out of the way.

Harry walked around to stand next to Draco. It was cold enough out that he wore a long, brown coat, and the wind scattered the multi-colored leaves around him in imitation of a dance.

“Are you all right?” Harry repeated, kneeling down so he was level with Draco.

Draco shrugged. “S’ppose so.” He leaned back slightly, just enough to give Harry a smirk. “That’s what you want to hear, isn’t it?”

Harry’s face fell, and Draco immediately looked away. Silence stretched out between them, taut and ready to be broken at any moment. Harry looked at the gravestone, silently reading the inscription.

_Lucius Malfoy  
Adversus solem ne loquitor_

“It’s not that I’m happy,” Draco stated. His hands were placed on the ground on either side of him, and his mouth was set in a thin line. “I’ll never be happy about it.”

“I know, Draco,” Harry replied. He laid a hand on Draco’s shoulder and massaged it slowly. “I wouldn’t expect you to be.”

“It’s just that it had to be done.”

“It did.”

“There was nothing I could have done about it.”

“There was nothing anyone could have done about it, Draco.” Harry’s hand stilled and his fingers squeezed slightly. “He made his choice. You know that.”

Draco nodded. “I know.” He got up and brushed off his knees. “You reminding me isn’t helping any, you know.”

Harry rose as well and stepped closer to Draco. “I’m sorry. I just don’t know what else to do.”

“Just be here,” Draco said, reaching for Harry’s hand. He held onto it and intertwined their fingers. “You don’t have to do anything else, Harry.”

Harry picked up their hands and kissed Draco’s. “I’ll be here whenever you need me.”

Draco tugged at his hand. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

Harry looked him over carefully. “You sure?”

Draco shrugged. “Yeah. I’m starving.” He started walking away, kicking at random stones. “What am I doing here, anyway?”

Harry remained quiet. “We could get something to eat, if you want.”

Draco shook his head a little. “Nah, I’m not really hungry.”

Harry nodded. “All right then.”

 

_Fin._


End file.
